I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices used for organizing many of the objects carried in one's pocket, one's pocketbook or kept in a drawer or on a desk top. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of pocket secretaries. More specifically, the present invention relates to pocket secretaries which complement the use of a handbag or pocketbook, by organizing many of the articles carried therein. Not only does such a pocket secretary provide organization and easy access to organized materials, but such convenience is enhanced since the subject invention may be easily carried in most handbags or pocketbooks.
The present invention also relates to the field of notebook securement means, and in particular, to detachable mounting means for spiral-bound type notebooks or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of pocket secretaries or the like are known in the prior art, each of which discloses no more than a few of the features found in the pocket secretary according to the present invention. These known features include releasable flap securing means, the use of pouches or pockets, means for listing telephone numbers and mounting notebooks, an envelope for receipts and cylindrical pen or pencil mounting means.
As relates to detachable notebook securement means, the prior art discloses means for securing loose leaf pages and magazines, but not spiral-bound notebooks or the like. The only reference which discloses securement means which might be usable with a spiral-bound notebook is much too large for use in a pocket secretary, and there is no obvious means for adapting it for such use.
None of the references related to notebook securement means teaches means suitable for detachably mounting a spiral-bound notebook or the like in a pocket secretary, and none of the references related to pocket secretaries suggest the use of means for permanently but detachably mounting a first notebook, and having further means for holding a removable notebook. No combination of the references found in the prior art combines as many features as are included in the present invention. In fact, the present invention comprises a permanently but detachably mounted notebook, a removable notebook, a transparent coupon envelope, a telephone number listing, pencil holding means and releasable closure means, all in a fairly compact structure wherein each of the elements is easily accessible, wherein use of no element interferes with the use of another element and wherein each element is safely and securely contained.